How to Join ONE PIECE magazine
Introduction "ONE PIECE magazine" is an interactive magazine like a jazzy session among all the people who love ONE PIECE! We can share our dreams, ideas, questions, information, or just silly talks! :-D It originally started as a special project during the 20th anniversary in 2017. Now, it goes every four seasons! And the editors invite us to join some projects on the ONE PIECE magazine via E-mail! They open their official page! ONE PIECE magazine【公式】 (@onepiece_mag) | Twitter https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag They are inviting you into Vol.8 by 2019-09-30(Monday)! 『OPmagazine Vol.8』尾田栄一郎の“夢の一枚”＆「SSBS」への投稿を募集中！【締め切り：9月30日(月)】 | ニュース | ONE PIECE.com（ワンピース ドットコム） https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20190809_9719.html What to Share? The magazine has some projects which we can post! like SBS on the comic books! There are two big categories. 1) 夢の一枚 (A Picture of Dream) Oda answers to draw "A Picture of Dream" with a request selected from the reader's posts. 「ONE PIECE magazine Vol.8」では尾田栄一郎があなたのリクエストを描きおろす〝夢の一枚〟への投稿を募集中！ https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag/status/1169883025863131137 The dreams were... Zoro is a Gum-Gum user!? with his three swords!? @Vol.6 https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag/status/1158746393411932161 I really enjoyed it! Actually, the reader's post seems to mean that Rayleigh is laughing at dog-fighting Zoro who is the Gum-Gum beginner and confusing how to use Gum-Gum ability with his favorite swords! But, dreamy Oda seems to be inspired by a part of Gum-Gum Zoro simply! GOT IT! I like it! It really satisfies me! WELL DONE! GOOD! Yes. I think that it is good. His inspiration is so quick that sometimes he looks like quick communication between Luffy and Tama... :-D Luffy, Ace and Sabo join the Marine!? @Vol.5 https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag/status/1126683325928824832 MERIENDA of Luffy and Katakuri! @Vol.4 https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag/status/1124146656021241858 2) SSBS (Special SBS) There are some projects, such as Cosplay, Balloon Jokes, Q&A, Your Dream Crew, and so on. Each project is announced at the first inviting of each volume. The theme of Vol.8 is Family, Generation and MOVIE! Yes! We've enjoyed the latest MOVIE "ONE PIECE STAMPEDE" this summer again and again! Sometimes with our family, sometimes with our friends beyond generation, and sometimes alone! SSBS #1 COME ON! Cosplayers! With Your Family or Friends! The theme is FAMILY! Two groups are available! 1) You and your family member(s) wear the costume of any characters! Ex. Nami and Robin by sisters! or brothers...? :-D 2) You and your friend(s) wear the costume of family in ONE PIECE! Ex. Luffy and his father Dragon by friends! I want to see Katakuri and his dearest Mama. :-D SSBS #2 Senryu Poetry Again!? ' '【ワンピース川柳募集中！】 読者企画「SSBS」にて川柳を募集中！ テーマは「世代」。 https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag/status/1169883690194722816 The theme is GENERATION! How do you feel when you saw ONE PIECE in your childhood? How do you feel now? ONE PIECE is a long long story for more than 20 years with almost 1,000 characters from the age of 0 to... 1,000 like Zunesha...? He loves 1,000? :-D Some of the readers are young, some of the readers are old. I'm 50 now... My OP friends are from teens to 70's. How do you feel when you see other fans widely separated in age? SSBS #3 Senryu Poetry Again and Again!? ' Another theme for Senryu poetry is MOVIE! By the way, Senryu is the shortest poetry in verse! Senryu is caricatured Haiku. The key of Senryu and Haiku is 3S. Haiku is short, sharp and seasonal. Senryu is short, sharp and silly. :-D Generally, serious Haiku with a seasonal word and comical funny Senryu with wit on a current topic are composed with 5-7-5 mora sounds in verse. But, I think that it is OK with free style of a short phrase in modern Japanese poetry. It is like an impressive caption of photography on SNS websites. The essence of seasoning is impressive or not. So, you write your very very short, sharp and silly poem of your memory about ONE PIECE as 3S as possible! '川柳 : Senryu https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/川柳 俳句 : Haiku https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/俳句 Where to Know the Announce? Usually, their inviting is announced on the official Twitter and news page of ONE PIECE.com! ONE PIECE magazine【公式】 (@onepiece_mag) | Twitter https://twitter.com/onepiece_mag They are very informative to know making processes with drafts and pictures! Besides, they sometimes talk about other topics they know! News - ONE PIECE.com https://one-piece.com/news.html 『OPmagazine Vol.8』尾田栄一郎の“夢の一枚”＆「SSBS」への投稿を募集中！【締め切り：9月30日(月)】 | ニュース | ONE PIECE.com（ワンピース ドットコム） https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20190809_9719.html I update this page...perhaps when I know! Speaking frankly, I'm not so jazzy but so-so lazy... How to Join? 夢の一枚 (A Picture of Dream) How to Post via E-mail To: ssbs@op-magazine.com Subject: 夢の一枚 Content: - Address - Name (And, if you don't want to credit your name, your pen name please!) - Age - Telephone number You can post your dream with your plain text in detail or your own illustration! *If you will post with your illustration, attach it! It is OK with any situation and matching with the characters, items and ideas even if it would be not match for the story! No dream which Oda cannot draw!!! ...! Well, I have something I don't want to draw...but have you ever seen a Manga artist who never draws...!?? Pe-Pen!!! So, Ex.1) If Nami, Hancock and Reiju would make thier girl-ship...? No. No boys. Girls only. Ex.2) If Luffy and Sabo would shoot "New Combo Attack!" Gum-Gum! & Flame-Flame! Foo Bar!! Ex.3) If Luffy ate the Castle-Castle Fruit...? Let me see...if Mihawk put on Luffy's hat... Oh, oh, it almost came true on the cover page... I remember that Mihawk put on his straw hat at his farm... He loves casual cosplay... He is sure to put his Tenugui towel on his head...:-D I hope you will enjoy your dream!...not like me! ��　��　�� SSBS (Special SBS) How to Post via E-mail To: ssbs@op-magazine.com Subject: SSBS Vol.N''' (N means Number of volume;!) '''Content: - Address - Name (And, if you don't want to credit your name, your pen name please!) - Age - Telephone number - Target SSBS Number to post *If you will post SSBS #1, attach your photo! How to Buy? ONE PIECE magazine since Vol.1 https://www.s-manga.net/search/search.html?seriesid=38754&order=1 ONE PIECE magazine Vol.7 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10229400701_57.html It is full of special contents about the movie STAMPEDE! ONE PIECE magazine Vol.6 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10227500601_57.html It has editors' report of the event ONE_PIECE_20th_x_KYOTO in October 2017. ONE PIECE magazine Vol.5 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10227400501_57.html ONE PIECE magazine Vol.4 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10227300401_57.html ONE PIECE magazine Vol.3 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10223400301_57.html ONE PIECE magazine Vol.2 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10223300101_57.html ONE PIECE magazine Vol.1 http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01C10223200101_57.html Online book stores - SHUEISHA http://www.s-manga.net/search/search.html?seriesid=38754&order=1 Old Guide Pages Vol.6 https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20181119_8177.html SSBS (Special SBS) Projects on Vol.5 - By 2019-01-24(Thursday) as the 1st inviting Project #1: Cosplay! "Nami" YES! Nami-san! I hope her Ninja apparance! No Shinobu style costume. Please! Project #2: Balloon Jokes! What do they say!? in your mind? Scene: Vol.88 Ch.886 Father's Balloon! Project #3: Q & A! Ask your questions to the staffs! Project #4: Your Dream Crew! What's your party name? Who will join? Ex.1) MY Dream Team Pirates!! Luffy, Zoro, Law, Ace, Sabo. Oh, my dear Ace...Yeah! Anyone is OK with your dream team! Ex.2) B-MAX!! Greed Pirates!! Nami, Teach, Nezumi, Ippon-matsu. Nami loves Belly very very much more than Nezumi does...they imagine...i suppose... :-D Special Projects And sometimes special projects they offer! They have anther project among fans, remarkably for girls! who love one piece as their dresses! :-D おしゃれ泥棒 : How to Steal a Million Dresses!? https://one-piece.com/news/detail/20190104_8473.html ONE PIECE magazine × 東京ガールズコレクション(TGC) 熊本 2019 記念企画！「おしゃれ泥棒」のテーマ投票受付中！ Which illustration do you want to realize on the magazine Vol.6 with fancy girls in funky dresses of funny ONE PIECE? You can vote your favorite one out of 6 illustrations they propose on the above page! So, check it or see "How to Join" on this page, please! It is the joint project between ONE PIECE magazine and TGC KUMAMOTO 2019 by TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION! TGC KUMAMOTO 2019 by TOKYO GIRLS ... - GirlsWalker.com https://girlswalker.com/tgc/kumamoto/2019/ GirlsWalker.com https://girlswalker.com/ TGC KUMAMOTO 2019 by TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION - Kumamoto City http://www.city.kumamoto.jp/hpkiji/pub/detail.aspx?c_id=5&id=21412 Kumamoto City http://www.city.kumamoto.jp/ I heard my OP friend from Kumamoto that her home is as usual after the earthquake! Now I'm relaxed with Kumamon goods and sweets she often gives me when she returns home! How to Join ONE PIECE magazine Vol.5 How to Join ONE PIECE magazine Vol.4 Special Thanks: One Piece Magazine - One Piece Wikia https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Magazine Back: Discussions Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:EventCategory:Misc